Thawing out the numbness
by KaitieEM
Summary: Hailey's life took an abrupt turn for the worst when her Dad left. When she gets a new job at the La Push Diner and meets the most volatile of the wolves will she be able to resist the irrational feelings she has for this complete stranger? Will Paul be able to have enough patience to get past his imprint's hurt and insecurities?
1. Chapter 1

NB: I own nothing. 

l sighed as I threw my keys into the bowl by the door and couldn't help a small part of me hoping my mom would be there to usher me into the kitchen and ask about my day. But no, as I walked through to the living room I saw her passed out on the couch. I placed the throw from the back of the couch over her and picked up the empty bottles to put in the recycling. She wasn't always like this, I remember when her eyes would crinkle as she smiled at me whenever I came into the room. Ever since my dad left she became a shell of the person she used to be and eventually turned to alcohol to smother the deep sadness and low self esteem that his leaving caused.

I opened the fridge and thought about what I could make for dinner but remembered I hadn't had time to go grocery shopping after work yesterday. I scribbled a note onto a post-it and left it on the table by my mom.

_Mom,_

_Gone to the grocery store to get a few things for dinner._

_Hailey xx_

I got in my truck and headed to the store, unsurprisingly it was raining. When I got there I parked as close as I could to the entrance but still got wet when I dashed into the store. I moved down the aisles at a slow pace picking up ingredients for the meals I intended to make this week and budgeted for. With my mom not working any more money was tight but I could make a little go a long way. However, this left only a small amount of my paychecks going into my college fund. This if anything is the main thing I resent my mother for taking away from me. I am 17 now and nearing the end of High School and without a scholarship there is no way the money I am saving will allow me to go to college any time soon. I recently applied for a second job at the local La Push Diner and am waiting to hear back from the owner. An announcement over the PA brought me out of my thoughts, so I picked up some lettuce and headed for the checkout.

"Hi Hailey, did you get everything you need?" I heard and looked up to see it was checking me out.

"Yes, thanks ," I responded. She continued to chatter as I bagged up my shopping.

"Well you have a good night, say hi to your mother," she said as I paid.

"Will do," I muttered.

As I pulled up in the driveway I noticed the lights were all off, my mom had obviously gone out. I put the groceries away and put two chicken breasts on the grill for dinner. I sighed, looks like another night spent alone and got out the school work I had left to do. I plated up the chicken breasts along with some salad and potatoes. I left my mom's food in the oven and salad in the fridge for her when she gets in. Just as I went to take a bite I was interrupted by the shrill ring of the house phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yes hi, is this Hailey speaking? It's Sue Clearwater from the Diner."

"It is. It's nice to hear from you," I responded. I held my breath, I really needed this job.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the job. When can you start?" I released my breath in relief.

"I can start tomorrow if that is alright with you of course."

"Sounds perfect, see you then."

"Thanks again ."

"Your welcome dear, bye now"

"Bye." I went back to my dinner with a rare smile on my face.

I groaned as my alarm clock started blaring. I slammed the snooze bar with maybe a bit too much vigour as I saw a bit of plastic fly off. Shit, seriously Hailey again. That's the third alarm clock I have broken. I got dressed and shuffled to the kitchen in serious need of a cup of joe. I sipped my coffee feeling slightly more awake and popped my head into my mom's door.

"I'm going to work at my new job mom."

"Okay." That's all the response I'm going to get, so I picked up my bag and poured myself a to go cup of coffee and headed for the Diner.

As I walked in I saw behind the counter and she waved at me.

"Hi Hailey, I've got your apron right here if you don't mind putting it on. My son Seth is going to show you around. I hope that's okay, I have a tribal meeting I have got to shoot off to but I should see you before closing."

"That's fine ," I smiled.

"Please, call me Sue."

I put on the apron and headed over to where she said Seth would be.

"Hey, you must be Hailey. I'm Seth," he said. He was a sweet kid, he had a smiley and warm nature. I could tell we would get along even if he did most of the talking. He showed me the ins and outs of the diner and the system they used for orders. It was ten minutes til opening and he told me I was ready but if I needed anything to holler.

The morning went by in a blur of orders, drink filling, cleaning up tables and idle small talk with customers. I heard the bell over the door ring as more people came in for lunch.

"Would you take that table please I just have to sign for this order." Seth called out.

I went over to Seth's section and headed to the table which was filled with the largest boys/men I have ever seen. They were all not wearing shirts and had huge muscles. This must be the so called La Push gang that circulated the rumour mill at school. I reached their table and pulled out my notepad ready to take their order.

"Hi I'm Hailey, can I take your order?" I asked as I looked up and got lost in a pair of deep brown orbs that made the numbing pressure on my chest I've felt for the last years and loneliness melt away. I could just imagine being wrapped up in those strong arms and ...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own anything. I would love some feedback, this is my first fanfiction and would like to know if I should continue with it or not. Thanks.

PLEASE REVIEW!

HPOV

What the hell Hailey. What am I doing ogling this stranger I need to get a grip. If I've learnt anything from my mother it's to not be dependent on a man. I averted my eyes and clicked my pen to signal them to order. I realised everyone was staring at me and cleared my throat in discomfort.

"Can I start you out with some drinks?" I prompted.

"Ummm, yeah I will have a coke please and I'm Paul by the way." I'm pretty sure I heard one of them mutter their shock at brown eyes using the word please. I moved on and took everyone elses order but I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eyes that this Paul guy didn't seem pleased at my obvious avoidance of him and he kept balling up his fists. As I moved off to put their orders in and get their drinks I could feel his eyes trained on me, following my every move. It was disconcerting and in my distraction I dropped a glass and cut my hand.

"Watch what you're doing, Christ are you stupid?" Paul growled at me, trembling as he placed a towel over the cut. I don't know how he got here so fast or why he even cared but it pissed me off that he shouted at me like I was a toddler in front of all the customers.

"No it's called an accident, they happen on occasion." I deadpanned. "Now if you'll take your seat I'll bring your order over shortly," I told him curtly and winced when I moved my injured hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry I was just worried. Are you okay?" I met his eyes and couldn't help but see the sincerity there so my bitterness dwindled and instead I was confused by the range of emotions I saw reflected back at me.

"I'm fine just go back to your friends."

"No you're not, let me look at it. Seth cover Hailey's tables?" he shouted to Seth who was in the back.

"That's fine. The first aid kits in the kitchen." Seth responded.

Paul picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the kitchen pulling me close to his bare chest. What was with that by the way he was in a restaurant he should be wearing a shirt. Yeah but then you wouldn't get to see those finely sculpted abs and feel his warmth I thought. I then realised I was in Paul's arms.

"Hey, what are you doing put me down now!" I protested.

"No, you're injured let me take care of you," Paul stubbornly refused.

"I didn't know a cut to the hand impacted a persons ability to walk. Now put me down before I make you!" I ordered him.

"Aww you're cute when you're all indignant and I would like to see you try you're what 5ft and 110 lbs?" he laughed. He was laughing at me could this guy have anymore of a mood swing. From looking severely pissed, to all kind and caring, to openly mocking me. I sent him a glare. He just laughed again and placed me onto one of the counters and got the first aid kit. He removed the towel and wiped the cut with an alcohol wipe. I hissed and he rubbed the back of my hand in soothing circles with his thumb while muttering apologies and I felt myself relax under his touch. He pressed on the cut to stop the bleeding and bandaged it up.

"All done, do you want me to kiss it better?" he winked. With that he killed any moment we were having and I yanked my hand out of his grasp. I swear I heard him whimper at the loss of contact.

"Thanks but I have tables to get back to," I told him indifferently. I was confused about how comforting I found his touch and the strange pull I felt towards him. As I grabbed some the orders that were ready I heard him sigh but ignored it and went back to work. When I served their table I gave them short replies when they tried to draw me into conversation. I didn't want to be rude but I didn't like how attached I felt already to Paul considering I had known him for all of half an hour.

I continued serving and clearing the tables in my section but couldn't help glancing at his table every now and then. I gave them their check and they all said goodbye and that they would see me around. They would? When Paul left I felt the cold numbness come creeping back across my chest.

As I wiped down the last table as my shift ended Sue came up to me.

"From what I've heard you did a really good job today well done. See you tomorrow Hailey."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Sue." I responded. I got into my truck and started driving home and my thoughts kept drifting to those brown eyes that gave me a short reprieve from the numbness that weighed on me everyday.

PPOV

"Fuck, that was my last pair of good work boots." I growled at Jared.

"How is that my fault that you can't control your god damn temper?" he replied. My fault, my fault he took the last packet of cheetos when he knew they were mine. He comes into my house after patrol and eats my fucking food and expects me to stay calm. No, I fucking have to go outside and phase and I shredded my last decent pair of work boots that I wear at construction sites.

"They were mine, can't you go to Kim's and eat her shit, what's the point of having an imprint if she doesn't even feed you?" I asked.

"She's my imprint not my slave. You'll understand when you imprint and anyway she's shopping in Port Angeles with her sister. We are going to the Diner in 15 minutes anyway I'll buy you some more."

"I'm not going to imprint the last thing I want is to be tied to one girl and be pussy whipped like you." I snorted. He growled at me.

"I just feel sorry for the woman out there who gets spiritually bound to you. She'll have to be special to be thought strong enough by the spirits to tame Paul Meraz." he deadpanned.

I scoffed and picked up my keys, "You coming or what?"

I saw Sam and everyone waiting in the car park and headed towards them with Jared. As we walked in we headed to our usual table. I'm so hungry where is fucking Seth? I heard him ask, I guess the new waitress they hired to cover our table.

"Hi I'm Hailey, can I take your order?" I heard her ask but as she met my eyes I felt everything that I thought was important slip away. I felt my anger recede and a blissful peace wash over me for the first time. I felt irreversibly bound to Hailey and wanted to be anything she needed, mine I thought. Oh fuck, I've imprinted they're all going to give me so much shit. I heard some laughter around the table but all I could focus on was her until she averted her gaze and clicked her pen. That pissed me off why was she giving me the cold shoulder, no one gave me the cold shoulder. I felt a slight trembling start and saw Sam give me a warning look. I clenched my fist to control myself but I felt rejected by my imprint as she looked at everyone but me.

"Can I start you out with some drinks?" I heard her ask and her voice sent a tremor up my spine. What was this girl doing to me. I now got a good look at her. She was beautiful but thin, too thin. She looked stressed and had circles under her eyes which made the wolf uneasy that our imprint wasn't healthy. She was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her but I guess me imprinting was something the guys would find amusing.

"Ummm, yeah I will have a coke please and I'm Paul by the way." I tried to get her talking to me.

"Smooth," Embry snickered speaking so lowly only us wolves would hear.

"Shit, Paul Meraz just said please," Jared muttered.

I kicked them under the table and whined when I saw her walk away from our table which they laughed at.

"What was that about Paul Meraz never imprinting and being pussy whipped?" Jared laughed.

"Something is wrong with her," I said. They all stopped laughing seeing I was seriously concerned.

"What do you mean Paul?" Sam replied calmly. I followed her with my gaze as she took orders and went over to the bar, her shoulders hunched.

"I can feel her stress, she's unhappy and she looks too thin and tired it's making the wolf edgy," I replied. They all frowned as far as they were concerned she was now their sister and an imprint is just as much a part of the pack as the wolves.

"We will figure it out and make sure she is happy Paul. She will be fine and once you get to know her I'm sure Emily and Kim will welcome her warmly," Sam said. I watched as she dropped a glass and cut herself and her blood assaulted my senses. The wolf took over, my instincts screaming at me to protect my imprint who need us, who is hurt. Someone tried to grab my shoulder but I was already moving towards Hailey and grabbing a towel from the counter to place on her wound.

"Watch what you're doing, Christ are you stupid?" I growled at her, trembling as I placed the towel over the cut. I heard the others growl at me but all I could think about was the anger that was taking over me for not protecting my imprint.

"No it's called an accident, they happen on occasion." she deadpanned. "Now if you'll take your seat I'll bring your order over shortly," she was curt and winced from the pain. I realised that I took my anger out on my imprint and the wolf was not pleased at me for upsetting her.

"Shit, I'm sorry I was just worried. Are you okay?" Finally, she met my eyes again and I tried to convey my remorse and love towards her. Shit, I love her already and I don't even really know her but imprinting is like recognising a kindred spirit so I feel as if I already know her. She soothes my anger which I have been trying to do for years. The pack think it is funny that I phase so easily and I usually laugh along with them after but it's tiring always being angry and alone.

"I'm fine just go back to your friends."

"No you're not, let me look at it. Seth cover Hailey's tables?" I ordered.

"That's fine. The first aid kits in the kitchen." Seth told me.

I bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice how right it felt to have her in my arms. She was tiny but it made me just feel more protective over her and I pulled her close to my chest in contentment, I could feel the wolf purring in satisfaction.

"Hey, what are you doing put me down now!" she protested.

"No, you're injured let me take care of you." There was no way I was letting her out of my arms now I had her there. Plus I didn't know how deep that cut was she might feel dizzy she was safer where she was.

"I didn't know a cut to the hand impacted a persons ability to walk. Now put me down before I make you!" she ordered me with this cute little scowl on her face.

"Aww you're cute when you're all indignant and I would like to see you try you're what 5ft and 110 lbs?" I laughed. She sent me a glare. I just laughed and placed her onto one of the counters and got the first aid kit. I removed the towel and wiped the cut with an alcohol wipe relieved to see it wouldn't need stitches. She hissed which made me, Paul Meraz want to cry and I have never cried. I rubbed the back of her hand in soothing circles with my thumb while muttering apologies and I felt her relax under my touch which satisfied the wolf that we could comfort out mate. I pressed on the cut to stop the bleeding and bandaged it up.

"All done, do you want me to kiss it better?" I winked. She yanked her hand out of my grasp. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Thanks but I have tables to get back to," she seemed pissed. She quickly left taking plates with her and I sighed. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy and that I would have to be patient with her.


	3. Chapter 3

NB:I own nothing. As it is my first time writing I really need reviews to see where I can improve. Thanks KaitieEM.

HPOV

"Heya Hailey, good to see you. How's the hand?" Seth greeted me as I entered the Diner.

"Hi Seth, the hand is fine thanks for asking."

"Well, my mom has given me the task of sorting out the stock room, fun, so if you don't mind just setting up the tables that would be great."

"Yep, that's fine. I'll try to avoid knocking over any glassware today." I heard him chuckle and started wiping down the tables and getting the cutlery out.

As the lunch rush began I felt a calming peace settle over me as the bell chimed signalling someone entering the Diner and I knew that it was Paul. I had a restless night, every time I closed my eyes I saw him and it made no sense and quite frankly scared me how my body responded to his presence. I turned around and saw the same group as yesterday heading towards their table. Now, without the initial shock of meeting Paul I could really appreciate their appearance. I could now understand the steroid rumour they all had hulking figures they were easily 6ft7 and had more muscle mass then I thought possible. They all looked similar with the short cropped hair and intimidating figures yet as I met Paul's eyes I only felt warm and safe. I walked over to their table to took their order.

"Hi," it came out more timidly than I meant it to and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Hi Hailey, how are you today? and how is your hand feeling? Should you be working?" he rambled. The others started laughing at him but he just kept looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, it was just a cut so it already feels better," I laughed but couldn't help but feel pleased that someone was concerned about me. My mom hadn't even asked about the bandage last night. I grimaced, she was so vacant and I just didn't know what to do for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paul asked. He had moved so that he was right in front of me and was cupping my face with his hand. I quickly took a step back but noticed hurt flash in his eyes.

"Yep, what can I get you guys today?" I faked cheer but they were all frowning at me.

"Well I will have the turkey burger and a BLT with a side order of fries and a coke. I'm Quil Atera by the way a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, if you need anyone to show you a good time just talk to me." He winked at me and Paul started growling at him and shaking, which was weird.

"I was kidding, God Paul stop being such a drama queen." Well that just made Paul angrier which I saw coming. Paul calmed down instantly and as I looked down I saw the reason why. I was rubbing Paul's arm comfortingly and he had calmed under my touch.

"What about you Paul?" I asked, going to remove my hand from his arm but he caught my wrist with his huge hand.

"I'll have a double cheese burger, a hotdog and some onion rings and a chocolate shake, please Hailey."

One by one Sam, Jared, Embry and Jake introduced themselves and ordered whilst Paul kept holding my hand. It felt incredible and I was in a haze of comfort and was reluctant to move away.

"Wait, are you sure you can eat all this it seems a bit excessive?" I blurted out and they all laughed.

"Trust me baby, we will have no problem finishing that off," Paul said with a smirk.

"Umm, okay well I better put your order in and see to my other tables." I moved off and put their order into the kitchen. I saw to my other tables and printed off table four's bill. Wait did Paul call me baby? I grinned, the more time I spent in his presence the less I felt like fighting the connection we shared. But I knew no one would actually want a proper relationship with me. I'm broken.

As I kept waiting my tables I heard the kitchen had their food ready. I brought the large quantity of food over that I'm still not convinced they can eat and was met with enthusiasm as they immediately tore into all their food. I was a bit traumatised by the sight, they were like animals. It's like when you're watching the discovery channel and something is gross but you just can't look away. Needless to say the image was burned into the back of my eyelids.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to come to a bonfire we are having tomorrow night all the guys and the imp...girlfriends are coming." Paul said.

I averted my eyes from the guys eating and responded: "I don't know, it's a school night and I'll have homework to do."

"Nonsense, I'll have you back at a reasonable hour do you need me to talk to your mom?" Paul asked.

"What no don't do that." I rushed out. They all looked at me quizzically and I could feel my heart racing.

"I mean I want to come so no need to ask my mom she won't mind." I shifted uncomfortably, the last thing I needed was for anyone trying to talk to my mother who would be drunk or on a crying jag or both.

"Right, that's great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30?" Paul looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, okay thanks."

"Well I look forward to introducing you to my Emily tomorrow, she'll love having another girl to talk with." Sam said. They all stood up and started leaving and gave me smiles and goodbyes but as Paul made to walk past me he ducked and kissed my cheek. Warmth instantly spread through me and I felt my nerves tingling from his touch.

"Bye." I murmured running my fingertips across the cheek he kissed.

As I pulled into my driveway later that night I kept going over Paul kissing my cheek and what it would feel like if he kissed his way to the edge of my jaw skimming all the way to my lips. I turned my key in the lock and was met with the sound of mom's sobs. My chest tightened, I hate the crying, it makes me feel so helpless. When it first started I tried to comfort her, held her but it didn't change anything then if she was drunk she would blame me for my dad leaving and ruining their marriage but apologise the next morning. Recently, though she's just gone completely vacant, she barely talks and it scares me but I don't have anyone I can ask for help. I put in my earphones and start listening to music to block the sobs echoing around the house and catch up on some of the chores and homework I have to do.

Between my mom and the ache that I have recently been feeling in my chest I had a fitful sleep and before I knew it the alarm was going off for me to start getting ready for school.

I didn't really have any friends at school at least none that went above the everyday niceties. I don't trust anyone enough to share with them about my mom or worry that they will judge her because despite how she is now, I remember all the birthday parties she organised for me when I was little and all the times she tucked me in. The school day past in a blur and the intensity of the pain in my chest increased as the hours ticked by. The more I thought about tonight the more nervous I was getting, was this a date? Why did I agree to this?

"Miss Purser, care to pay attention?" snapped . I blushed and tried to concentrate on what he was teaching.

I got home about 4:30, so I made mom some dinner and wrote her a note explaining where I was going and where she could find her dinner. I then had a shower and let the warm water relax the tension in my muscles. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a jumper and applied a little makeup. I checked myself in the mirror and sighed, I had dark circles under my eyes that no amount of concealer would cover up. I heard a knock at the door and rushed downstairs to answer it. As I swung open the door I sucked in a breath as I saw how good Paul looked in some faded jeans and a tight t-shirt and felt insecure.

"Hi Hailey, you look beautiful. You ready to go?" Paul asked, smiling down at me. I felt the warmth flood my face.

"Thanks, I just need to lock up."

"Is your mom in?" he frowned.

"Yep, she's just having a nap. So, where exactly is this bonfire?" I shifted the topic.

"Oh, well it's down on First Beach."

"Well, lets go." I locked the door and headed towards his truck. He was suddenly in front of me opening my door for me and his arm brushed against mine. It was then I realised the ache in my chest was gone, it couldn't be because I was missing him could it? There was a comfortable silence in the cab of the truck as Paul left me to mull over my feelings. When we rolled up to the beach I could see the glow of the bonfire and hear the buzzing of conversation and laughter. Paul opened my door and took my hand leading me to where everyone was sitting on logs around the bonfire. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched everybody interacting with each other, it was a large extended family, something I had been longing for. Paul's grip on my hand tightened.

"You okay baby?" Paul asked searching my eyes.

"Come on, Sam wanted to introduce me to Emily." Before Paul could protest Sam was heading our way with a beautiful women who must be Emily. She had a beautiful face with high cheekbones but what I first noticed was her eyes. Strength resonated there and although she had three long scars running down the left side of the face it didn't mar her beauty just magnified her strength. She had a warm smile as she approached me.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you from Paul." Paul cleared his throat and sent a mock scowl towards Emily.

"Is that right Paul?" I giggled and he turned his scowl at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Emily, Sam mentioned you once or twice too." She looked over at him with adoration and love which was clearly reflected back at her.

"You should get some food with me now before the pack digs in and there is nothing left, believe me they're bottomless pits," Emily said.

"The pack? Ha, that's an accurate nickname if ever I've heard one, in terms of their eating habits." I chuckled. They started laughing as well but it seemed a bit forced, weird. I followed Emily to the food table and added salad, potato salad and a burger onto my plate. She introduced me to some other girls in the line: Kim, Jared's girlfriend; Leah, Sue's daughter and Nikki, Embry's girlfriend. I also bumped into Sue and who each gave me a warm hug. I felt overwhelmed by all the people but in a pleasant way. As soon as the last female left the food line there was a free for all of males reaching for hot dogs, burgers and condiments. They was an array of growls and yips and everyone just watched in amusement as the table was left barren barring the bowl of salad.

Paul led me over to a free log and I sat ensuring there was enough space between us as to not accidentally brush up against him, not that that deterred Paul from scooting closer to me and putting his arm around me pulling me into his side. I moaned out in comfort at the warmth Paul's body provided he growled lowly and I felt my face heat up, traitorous body.

"Comfy?" Paul smirked. I ignored him and just snuggled into his chest further, it's like as soon as he touches me all rational thoughts of keeping my distance melt away. I swear that 'the pack' consumed their stacked plates in an inhuman amount of time and even though he just packed away enough food for a small army he was still eyeing my leftover potato salad. I pushed it towards him and he grinned. Everyone was chatting and laughing and it fell quiet. Then Billy Black who I recognised from the Tribal Council welcomed us and began recounting the legends of our ancestors. He had a husky baritone voice that was perfect for the telling of stories around the bonfire. I paid rapt attention as he recounted the legend of 'the protectors and the cold ones' and felt everyone staring at me for some reason. Before it could bother me the lack of sleep, the comfort that Paul was providing and Billy's voice and sputtering of the fire lulled me into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I own nothing.

PPOV

The pull to see my imprint had gotten significantly more painful the longer I spent away from her and I was beyond relieved to be pulling into Hailey's driveway to take her to the bonfire. I could hear the sound of her heart thrumming and it soothed the wolf instantly, our imprint was safe. I rushed to her door and knocked and was met by my breathtaking imprint. I was a bit concerned with the dark circles under her eyes, why wasn't our imprint sleeping, could she feel the pull too?

"Hi Hailey, you look beautiful. You ready to go?" I asked, smiling down at her. A beautiful blush crept up her face, I would have to compliment her more often. I couldn't help but wonder how far that blush went and that will definitely need thorough research in the future.

"Thanks, I just need to lock up." I wondered why her mom wasn't here insisting on an introduction before I take her daughter out and telling me when Hailey's curfew was.

"Is your mom in?"

"Yep, she's just having a nap. So, where exactly is this bonfire?" Now I was even more concerned ,my imprint was lying to me. She was changing the topic, which I will allow for now but considering her previous reaction when I asked about her mom in the Diner I need to find out what's causing our imprint distress.

"Oh, well it's down on First Beach."

"Well, lets go." After she locked the door I realised she wasn't going to wait for me to open the car door for her so I jogged in front of her and opened it and my arm brushed against hers. It felt incredible. I could see Hailey was deep in her own thoughts and had an adorable crinkle between her brows. Huh imprinting I just said adorable what would the guys say? What was it that Jared said, that it would take a strong woman to tame Paul Meraz. When we rolled up to the beach I opened her door and took her hand leading her to where everyone was sitting on logs around the bonfire. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest and looked over to see Hailey with a wistful look on her face. I tightened my grip on her hand in an attempt to bring her comfort.

"You okay baby? I looked into her eyes trying to figure out her emotions but again she had her walls up and wouldn't let me in.

"Come on, Sam wanted to introduce me to Emily." Sam was heading our way with Em so again I had to let it go.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you from Paul." I threw Em a fake dirty look. I appreciated her trying to make my imprint feel welcome.

"Is that right Paul?" She giggled and I swear it was the best sound I have ever heard would it be weird to set that as my ringtone or text alert? I turned my scowl at Hailey but couldn't keep the corners of my mouth from twitching up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Emily, Sam mentioned you once or twice too."

"You should get some food with me now before the pack digs in and there is nothing left, believe me they're bottomless pits," Emily said.

"The pack? Ha, that's an accurate nickname if ever I've heard one, in terms of their eating habits." She chuckled. We started laughing, uncomfortable with lying to my imprint and the realisation that we would have to tell her about us had my wolf and I concerned what if she didn't accept the imprint? I trained my eyes on her as she followed Emily to the food table and made up a plate. As soon as the last girl got her food my brothers and I made eye contact and all went for the food table. I growled at Embry as he tried to steal some of the potato salad from my plate.

"Get your own motherfucker." I growled at him.

"Shit, Hailey needs you Paul." I turned in panic and realised he just took back the potato salad. I punched the fucker full force in the arm and heard him yip.

"Put it back." I gave him the classic Paul Meraz about to go postal look and saw him hand back the potato salad. Once I got my food I led Hailey to the log that was left free for us and pulled her up against my side when she tried to put distance between us, that shit just wouldn't do. She moaned, the sexiest little noise I've heard and I felt my dick twitch and I couldn't stop the growl from the wolf coming out. I could hear the others laughing and fuck if she didn't have that delicious blush again.

"Comfy?" I smirked. She ignored me and just snuggled into my chest further, pure heaven. I'd been eyeing her potato salad I guess not so subtly and she pushed it towards me. Billy retold the legends and I watched Hailey's reactions carefully. She eventually fell asleep and I pulled her into my lap encircling her with my arms. Nothing felt more right than having my imprint securely in my arms completely relaxed and happy the wolf was in agreement. As the bonfire drew to an end I didn't wake her cause I knew she needed the sleep. Emily said as much as she said goodbye to me. I placed her gently into my truck leaning up against me and drove to her house. She looked so peaceful that when we arrived I just let her sleep for a bit and basked in her scent and having her in my arms. I was worried her mom might expect her in at a certain time, it was a school night so I gently shook her.

"Hailey baby, your home."

"Hmm, Paul don't leave me." My heart clenched at her unconscious words, she needed me whether she wanted to admit or not when she was awake.

"Never baby, come on you can go straight to bed." She grunted when I shook her a little more forcefully and opened her eyes. She was so dazed bless her.

"Paul, where are we? Wait I'm home but I didn't say goodbye or thank you to anyone they probably think I'm really rude." I shushed her.

"It's fine Hailey, they knew you were tired and you can tell everyone next time you see them. Now come on lets get you to bed." I walked her to her door and kissed her on the cheek goodnight.

As I drove back home I couldn't keep the shit eating grin off my face from being able to hold my imprint for most of the night. I fell asleep thinking of waking up to Hailey every morning, having Hailey become Hailey Meraz and having Hailey round with our pups.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and then came painfully aware of the hard on I was sporting from dreaming of Hailey. After a cold shower and breakfast well more lunch, I headed out back to the woods to begin my patrol with Sam.

"_Hey Paul."_

"_Hi Sam, Hailey wanted me to tell you and Emily thanks for last night."_

"_No problem, I like her and so does Em. Everybody can see she is good for you."_

"_Thanks man, she's amazing."_

"_You don't know how tempting it is to give you all the shit you use to give me when I thought about Em like that."_

"_Fuck you."_ He snorted and our minds drifted off to our imprints.

As I continued my circuits around La Push I felt a crippling pain ripple through me. My hind legs gave out and I whimpered in agony.

"_Paul, what's wrong? Paul." _

"_I feel terrified, panicked and overwhelmingly sad. What the fuck is happening? " I_t clicked all of a sudden this isn't my emotions, they're Hailey's she needs me. My wolf howled, the instinct to protect our imprint overtaking everything.

"Hailey, I'm coming baby." I pushed off full force and pushed my wolf to top speed towards Hailey's house. I heard other wolves phase in but I didn't pay attention to who, all I could focus on was reaching Hailey.

"_Jake, Quil take over patrol I'm going with Paul, Hailey is in trouble." _Sam ordered.

"_But we wan't to help our sister." _Quil whined.

"_If we need help we will call for you but for now we can't leave La Push unpatrolled." _

I was at the border of the forest opposite Hailey's house, I phased back threw on my cutoffs and charged towards her front door. I heard Sam right behind me and I could hear Hailey whimpering and the scent of blood filled my nostrils. I whimpered and pounded on the door.

"Hailey, open the door it's Paul, baby open up." I heard feet running towards the door and when the door swung open I struggled to keep the vomit from coming up. There stood my imprint covered in blood, shaking with the force of the sobs racking through her body.

"Paul" she choked out, eyes filled with horror.


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I own nothing. The next chapter should be longer. Always love to hear feedback.

HPOV

I groaned as I stretched out on my bed that was the best sleep I've had in ages. I threw on some clothes and picked up my English essay from my desk. I skipped downstairs humming to myself reliving last night and being in Paul's arms. When I rounded the corner to go into the kitchen to make breakfast I stopped short when I saw my mom sitting at the table. What was she doing up?

"Hailey, sit I want to have a chat." Not more than monosyllabic words and grunts for the last 4 months and she wants a chat? I poured myself a cup of coffee and took the chair opposite her. The silence stretched out as she just stared at me.

"You've grown into a beautiful young women Hailey and I hate that I can't take credit for that."

"Mom, I …"

"No, please let me say my piece Hailey, there is so much I need to atone for. First, I need to apologise for bailing out on you and cutting your childhood short. Secondly, I know at times I blamed you for the end of my marriage to your father but I need you to know that I said those things out of anger and I don't actually believe that. But most importantly Hailey I need you to know that I love you more than anything else in the world and I'm sorry so so sorry." I choked back the tears in disbelief that I was finally hearing the words I had been yearning for, for the last five years.

"Please Hailey tell me you know that I love you", she pleaded.

"I know mom I do and I love you too. We'll talk about this more when I get home from school but I've got to leave now if I want to make first period on time."

"Okay Hailey, take care of yourself."

"I'll be back by 4:00." I ran out to my truck and headed for school reeling over the encounter I just had with my mom. We were at a turning point my mom had come back to me and things were finally going to be all right. I pulled up to the Rez school with a smile on my face.

My classes past in a blur and as I sat in my final period of the day doing algebra. I wondered again to my night with Paul and noticed the ache in my chest had come back now that we weren't together anymore. Is it normal to have this strength of feelings towards a man who I've known for less than a week? The shrill of the bell signalling the end of the day pulled me out of my thoughts. I got into my truck and stopped off at the store to pick up a few ingredients for the meal I've planned for mom and me to share tonight whilst we talk.

I pulled into my driveway and picked up the shopping and unlocked the front door. As I stepped through into the entryway all my nerves tingled and my stomach churned. I felt the irrational need to escape as I heard music echoing through the house.

"Mom," I called out but there was no response. I followed the music upstairs which I now recognised as 'The First Time', my mom and dad's wedding song. A sense of foreboding filled me to my core and I felt cold, really cold. I reached the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you in there?" Again she didn't answer me. I lifted my hand which was trembling so badly I don't know how I managed to open the door. I heard a high pitched wail as I took in the scene in front of me and realised that it was me who made the sound.

"Mommy, no no no, what did you do!" Sobs racked through my body. There lying in a bathtub filled with blood stained water was my mother. I rushed forward and pulled out her arms and grabbed towels to try to stem the bleeding from her wrists but I knew I was too late. The colour was gone from her face, the life from her eyes and she had no pulse. I pulled her into my chest and held her.

"I don't understand, I thought you were going to get better. How could you leave me?" I screamed and smashed the bathroom mirror. I couldn't look at myself. I left her this morning when she needed me. Oh God there's so much blood. I dashed to the toilet and retched. My head was pounding and all I could hear was that bloody song. I went over to the CD player and hit stop. An overwhelming silence was replaced by the realisation that my mom was dead and that I wasn't enough. I needed Paul. I curled up in the a ball next to the bath. I don't know how long I had been sitting when the sound of pounding on my front door cut through the fog of my consciousness.

"Hailey, open the door it's Paul, baby open up." Paul was here. I pushed myself up onto shaky feet and sprinted to the door. I flung it open to see Paul and Sam looking at my with horrified expressions.

"Paul," I rasped out and I threw myself at him. He caught me and held me tightly to him. He pulled me back slightly and started checking every inch of me for injuries.

"Hailey, what happened baby? Whose blood is that?" Paul was looking into my eyes whilst rubbing the small of my back.

"My mom," I wailed. I couldn't believe this was happening, this was suppose to be a fresh start for us. I pointed upstairs and I saw Sam from the corner of my eye make his way up there whilst Paul carried me to the couch and rocked me as I cried. Sam came down shortly after and knelt in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Hailey." Sam was muttering something to Paul, whose grip tightened on me and I saw him pick up my house phone and make a call. The Rez police showed up some time later and processed the scene and then one of the officers came over to me.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Officer Yazzie. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I came home from school, their song was playing. I followed it, there was so much blood, she left me." I fisted Paul shirt and start crying again but I didn't have any more tears to shed.

"I'm sorry Hailey. Do you have any relatives we can contact?"

"No, my dad left five years ago, my mom is… was the only family I had left." My voice was dead even to my own ears.

"Call DSS, we need a social worker here," Officer Yazzie ordered another officer.

"Wait, why do you need a social worker. Hailey can stay with me." Paul growled out at Officer Yazzie.

"Now son, Hailey only just turned seventeen, she is still a minor so will need to be placed with a foster family if she has no relatives to take custody of her." Paul started shaking and Sam gripped his shoulder with a stern look and a head shake, Paul stopped. A foster home, I don't want to go into a foster home, panic enveloped me and I felt consciousness slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I don't own anything. I just wanted to thank the users who left reviews. Feedback is a good motivator to continue writing. Let me know what you think of Sam POV but it will be back to Hailey next chapter.

Sam POV

I saw Paul's form start to blur as the anger at the distress of his imprint took over.

"Outside now Paul, run off your anger. I will stay with Hailey, she probably won't wake up anytime soon but I will get you if she does. I'll talk to the social worker." I muttered low enough for the officers in the room not to overhear.

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving her." Paul growled out.

"Now Paul, I will take care of her until you can get a hold of yourself." I let the alpha timbre ring through my voice knowing that Paul was too volatile to be in such an enclosed space with his unconscious mate. He passed Hailey into my arms, kissed her forehead and stormed out the back door. I looked down at the girl in my arms, covered in blood and took her over to the couch and hummed the Quileute lullaby my momma used to sing to me. Her eyes fluttered open a while later and as I looked into her eyes I felt a small shift and I instantly felt a rush of love and protectiveness for the vulnerable child in my arms. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I just imprinted but it didn't impact the way I felt about my Emily, she was still the centre to my universe. This had almost a paternal feel to it and I ached at the despair I saw in Hailey's eyes. She started wailing and I rocked her and murmured words of comfort to her.

"Everything will be okay, little one." I saw the DSS worker enter and knew that I couldn't let Hailey go to a foster home, the pack was her family and I knew I could get the support of the Tribal Council. I needed to talk to Old Quil about what happened when I looked into Hailey's eyes along with Paul and Emily. I noticed that Hailey had cried herself to sleep again and I placed her gently onto the couch, throwing the blanket over her. I stuck my head out the door and let out a whistle that had a frequency that only a wolf can pick up, I guess you could call it a wolf whistle. Wow Sam, I cringed at that corny joke glad that I had thought it and not said it aloud. I saw Paul at the edge of the forest phasing back. Knowing that he would watch over Hailey I went to talk to the DSS worker and Officer Yazzie. I recognised the DSS worker as Rebecca Smith and I knew she was aware of my connection with the council, so hopefully she will be cooperative.

"Hello Rebecca, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Sam Uley and I'd like to help sort out the arrangements for Hailey Purser if that's okay?"

"Hi Sam, of course but I'm not sure how much you can do for her. She will have to be placed into a group home as we currently have no available foster families for her to be placed with unless we refer her out of state." I flinched, the wolf was agitated we couldn't let Hailey go out of state or leave her in a group home especially as there were none in close proximity to La Push.

"Hailey has strong ties to the reservation and is very much part of the family it will not benefit her being moved away from those who can help her overcome this. What does it take to become a foster parent?"

"Sam, this is a decision you shouldn't make lightly. You would have to take a course and your home would have to be inspected to ensure that you would meet the requirements for taking Hailey in."

"We protect our own, you know this. I will have to talk to my wife but until then can Hailey stay with the Clearwaters?"

"I don't see that as a problem for now but you will have to make your decision soon or I will have no choice but to get her a place in a group home. Here is my card, when you make your decision call me and if you chose to proceed I will help you all I can until then I will check in with Hailey at the Clearwaters." She handed me over her card and patted my arm. She gave me a smile and went over to talk with the officers still in the house. I walked into the living room to see Paul with Hailey in his arms.

"Are you serious about becoming her foster parent? You know I would do it if I could but you know I'm younger, single and everyone knows about my temper on the reservation and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be semi-dating your potential foster child." Paul looked desperate and I was tempted to let him keep prattling on because I swear prior to Hailey I barely heard no more than grunts and a fuck you thrown in every now and again from Paul Meraz.

"Paul enough, we will take her to the Clearwaters for now I know Sue and Harry won't mind. Once we've dropped her off we will go back to mine and discuss it with Billy, Old Quil and Emily."

After dropping Bella off at the Clearwaters I made my way back to the house where Emily and Old Quil were waiting. I swept Emily up into my arms and kissed from her scars to her lips. She pulled my hand and led me over to where Old Quil was sitting.

"What's wrong Sam?", Emily asked looking into my eyes. I pulled her so she was sitting in my lap, resting against my chest. I just hoped she would understand what I was about to tell her.

"Paul and I were patrolling when he sensed something was wrong with Hailey. When we arrived at her house and she opened her door she was covered in blood. I went upstairs and found Lindsey Purser had committed suicide in the bathtub." I heard Emily gasp.

"Oh no, that's awful how is Hailey, is she okay?" I loved my Emily always so concerned for everyone. I saw in my peripheral Paul walk in with a plate of food but it was obvious to anyone that he was agitated and wanted to be with Hailey but he needed to hear this so he would have to wait.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to everyone about. When Paul was outside and I was holding Hailey and she opened her eyes briefly but when I looked into them I think I may have formed and imprint of sort", before I could finish explaining Paul started shaking and growling at me and Emily tensed up in my arms. Old Quil remained quiet but I now had his attention.

"Hailey is mine!" I could see Paul's eyes tinge yellow as the wolf reared to the surface, I knew I would have to be careful how I continued though I was surprised he hadn't phased already. I started rubbing comforting circles on Em's back but she was just looking at me with a panicked expression.

"Hold on Paul, let me explain. I don't know exactly what happened but I can tell you that Emily is still and will always remain the woman that ties me to this earth." I looked into Emily's eyes trying to show her my sincerity. I felt her relax in my hold and she squeezed my hand in support.

"Explain what happened when you looked into Hailey's eyes why do you think it was an imprint of sort?" Old Quil asked.

"Well, I just felt a surge of protectiveness and love for her and it almost felt like a fatherly bond but I feel tied to her not to the extent I am to Emily but still bound. Even now my wolf feels uneasy that Hailey is so unhappy."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I have ever heard of this happening but I will research the legends with Billy and see if we can't find a mention of it somewhere." Old Quil rose from his seat and let himself out.

"I'm not thrilled at the idea but as long as you don't get in between Hailey and I then I guess I will have to be okay with it, the wolf seems to accept your place in her life even if I don't." Paul huffed and left to go be with Hailey. The silence was deafening but I didn't want to push Emily it was a lot to take in and the least I could do was give her a chance to get her thoughts together.

"I trust you Sam and I know that you love me so don't worry about my reaction. Besides I felt very protective of Hailey since we met her and she is a sweet girl she just needs a bit of affection which Sue said she wasn't getting from home."

"What I'm going to ask you next is asking a lot and if you think it will be too much or affect our relationship then all you have to do is say no and I will find another solution. How would you feel about becoming foster parents for Hailey?" I watched her reaction carefully and felt the breath I didn't realise I had been holding rush out when I saw a smile tug at her lips.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Sam. We have plenty of space in our house and Hailey is pack and pack is family."


End file.
